beyond_argarth_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble's A' Brewin'!
To start this quest, Talk to Mayor Picton in the town hall in the north-eastern end most end of the town of Frankenmyer 1.1 Troubles A' Brewin'! Talk to Mayor Picton, he will be very pleased with a new face and explain that the town could be in dire straights, Besides the mine, the towns main draw is the Frankenmyer Brewery which supplies drinks to all the bars in the area, has broken down. And needs serious repairs. He will plead with the player to help, accept and he will direct you to Mr. Brewer, at the Drunken Mountain Inn, the bar on the west side of Frankenmyer, near the prison. 1.2 The Drunken Brewer Head to the Drunken Mountain Inn, and talk to Mr. Brewer, who will be at a table wasted. When you try to talk to him he will be completely nonchalant you need to scare him enough to sober him up so he can think straight. You will be given a series of things to say, you need to say the right things for the 'sober bar' will go down to 'Sober Level' The Correct lines to say: "But what about your brewery?", "All the bars in the region are counting on you!", "Nobody else makes good ale like your brewery!", "think about your children!" After this, he will sober up enough to focus and explain what's wrong with the brewery. It needs some big repairs, the machine broke down and there's a bad mouse infestation, some of the workers are trying to fix it, but a lot of work needs to be done. 1.3 Fixing The Brewery (pt.1) Head to the brewery, located south-east of Frankenmyer, talk to one of the workers, they will tell you firstly, the machine needs fixing, you will need a Hammer, 20 Planks, Nails, and 10 Metal Tubes.the tubes have been broken off and scattered by what the workers call "Giant Rats" The brewery has a basement, first floor, and second floor, look search around to find 10 Metal Tubes, they are located in random areas in the building, once you have all 10 reattach the tube, use your planks to the brewery on floor one, and then on floor two, along with your hammer and nails to fix the machine. 1.4 Fixing The Brewery (pt.2) Next, you need to kill all the rats, head to the far east room in the basement and kill the (level 35) Giant Rats. (You must kill at least 10 Giant Rats in order to alert the King Rat.) Use your axe to cut through a broken wall, to reveal a tunnel and a (Level 40) King Rat inside. After you kill the King Rat any leftover rats will scurry into holes, nest, you need to barricade each hole with 10 planks and nails. (Note; if you do not barricade each hole fast enough, the Giant Rats will respawn and you will need to kill them all again, aside from the King Rat.)